1. Field
The present disclosure relates to lithium batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small-sized and light-weighted lithium batteries are important for miniaturization and high performance of various devices. Also, stability and cycle characteristics of lithium batteries at a high voltage are important as they may be applied to various fields, such as electrical vehicles. Accordingly, cathode active materials having high driving voltages and large discharge capacities may be considered. However, the cathode active materials having high driving voltages and large discharge capacities are electrically unstable. This results in gas being generated by side reactions during charging and discharging which may increase an internal pressure may increase in the batteries. As a result, the stability of lithium batteries decreases.
Accordingly, lithium batteries having high driving voltages, large discharge capacities, and improved stability are required.